


新婚之夜

by darkfff



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfff/pseuds/darkfff
Summary: 茉莉 老虎a！x阿拉丁 兔子 o！女a男o！半兽人au？平常大家除了尾巴耳朵是动物的和常人无异，但是发情时本性会暴露。给阿拉丁新加了兔子这个标签，因为一想到 我就中美合拍。。。警告：暴力，婚内半强迫





	新婚之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 赶得很急，有语法或者错字请见谅。

窗外有阵阵烟火和不断的歌声，人们的欢声笑语从屋外传来。阿拉丁穿着洁白的婚服坐在床上，脸上充满潮红，有些紧张不安。在回到房间前阿拉丁就听到很多人对茉莉说兔子很可以生，前苏丹还当着所有人的面对他的妻子说要他们快点早生贵子，为阿格拉吧制造继承人。虽然他是未经人事的处子，但流浪于街道的他早早就知道接吻是生不出孩子的。没有父母的年轻Omega只知道自己大概会被标记，但是具体的流程他并不清楚。  
这个婚姻不被很多人看好，一部分人是因为阿拉丁的低贱出身，另一部分人是因为阿拉丁和茉莉的“身份”不同。兔子和老虎在漫长的演化中有了同样的身高，但是不同的习性还会被保存。老虎是占有欲极强的动物，她们残暴又美丽。兔子弱小而容易受到惊吓，一般都是和别的食草动物配对。而且在发情时半兽人会有返祖现象，比如alpha老虎会变得体型更大来控制住自己的配偶。  
所以刚刚阿拉丁在舞会上还被很多人用怜悯的眼光看着，他们都在想这个Omega兔子即将被alpha老虎贯穿，希望他不要被开膛破肚或者被alpha一不小心打断腿脚。在求偶和发情时动物本能会占据上风，这个可怜的无知小兔子是老虎的一顿大餐……不，兔子太小了，开胃菜还差不多。会被吃干抹净吧……见多识广的灯神和达利亚想，看着现在还在和茉莉跳舞的阿拉丁，他们不知道应该把阿拉丁拉下来让他保存体力，还是让他跳个够，因为肯定一个月内他都无法做出这么精巧的动作。  
其实当事人阿拉丁也是知道他和茉莉的交配会不“对等”，但茉莉的爱和美丽让他勇往直前，直接忘了这档事。直到宫女把他劝回房间，他才想起来今天的重头戏不是跳舞。  
门吱呀一声开了，阿拉丁抬起头，是身着盛装的茉莉。“你……我……”阿拉丁痛恨自己的嘴笨，明明一小时前双方还一起跳舞，但现在他连正视茉莉的眼睛都不敢了，他感觉自己的脸更红了。兔耳朵都不停的摆动，不知何处安放。  
“你先去洗个澡吧，我的衣服脱下来有点费事”茉莉说，她身上带有明显的酒气，眼神也有了更多占有欲和情欲。  
阿拉丁不敢直视茉莉，抱着睡袍就冲向了浴室。他把自己全身埋入水里“天啊，阿拉丁你怎么成了这个样子” 他拍了拍自己通红的脸颊。阿拉丁可以闻到自己身上有玫瑰和没药的香气  
“还没有洗好吗？要我进来吗？” 茉莉的声音从屋外传来。  
“不，不用了”阿拉丁手忙脚乱的从池子里出来，穿上睡袍。他甚至不敢看茉莉就直接冲向了床。  
阿拉丁坐在床上，呆呆的玩着自己垂下来的耳朵。一周前他还是一个无家可归的孤儿，几天前是一个不存在的国家的王子，现在自己又要嫁给猛虎公主——她现在是苏丹了。这种快速改变让阿拉丁有些猝不及防。  
更糟糕的是他现在感觉到自己现在下面分泌出了液体，他不知道自己是不是失禁了。很久以前一个兔子在发情期可能会失禁，但是现在的兔子应该不会排尿了。阿拉丁红着脸想要去换一件衣服，但这是一个低沉的声音叫住了他：“你往哪里去？”  
这个声音把阿拉丁吓到心脏差点停止跳动，他想起来以前他听过的故事，深山中的老虎一次吼叫就可以响彻半个山谷，惊起飞鸟，吓走野兽，真实听到虎啸他才真切感受到老虎的压迫力，他屏住呼吸，慢慢的转过身来，看向茉莉。已经发情的老虎看起来体型大了一圈，眼神更加咄咄逼人，连她的尾巴看起来都像是钢棍一样，充满了力量。他血液中的古老的对食肉动物的恐惧被唤醒了，“逃跑！”成为了阿拉丁脑海里的第一指令。他打算发扬兔子跑的快的传统，躲到另一个房间。  
比他更快的是茉莉，还没有跑出几步的他突然感觉到天旋地转，视野颠倒，然后自己就被重重摔倒了床上。已经完全进入发情期的茉莉的力量对于他来说是压倒性的，他的反抗只能让茉莉更加狂暴，让自己受到伤害。  
被唤起内心的捕猎欲望的茉莉低吼了一身，她对于自己的猎物想要逃跑很是不满，古老的捕猎欲在她内心唤起，她要把身下的小棕兔吞吃入腹。  
阿拉丁徒劳的想要把自己的睡袍裹住，内心的交配欲和对食肉动物的恐惧让他不知所措。可是他的防护就像纸一样不堪一击，他的双臂一下就被茉莉拉开，茉莉同时也咬住了阿拉丁的脖子左侧，一个惩罚性的咬痕顿时就出现在他的脖子上，血一滴一滴渗了出来。茉莉伸出舌头卷走了这些血滴，舌头上新进化出来的倒刺增加了阿拉丁的痛苦。  
阿拉丁正想抱怨茉莉的暴力，就发现茉莉正在抬起头来看他，四目相对，她眼里有着鲜血和暴虐，阿拉丁的眼里只有恐慌，他想要转头，却被茉莉扯着头发拉了回来，给他了一个血腥的吻。尖利的虎牙划破了阿拉丁的嘴唇，茉莉强硬的吻让他无法呼吸，他的脸因为缺氧再次涨红了起来。  
终于，在阿拉丁晕过前一秒，茉莉放开了他，她一只手掰开阿拉丁的大腿，另一只手绕到阿拉丁的身后去玩弄他的毛绒绒的尾巴。她的嘴发现了更好的攻击目标。有着倒刺的舌头舔过了阿拉丁的胸口，阿拉丁战栗着，感觉身下流的水更多了，但他现在甚至无法把手放到茉莉身上：无论她是有意无意，刚才对阿拉丁双手的钳制让他的手腕那布满淤青，暂时阿拉丁是别想抬起手了。  
乳头被粗暴的舔弄后慢悠悠的站了起来，阿拉丁的小巧的阴茎也举了起来，戳到了茉莉。茉莉用牙齿轻轻吸吮着立起来的乳头，阿拉丁心惊胆战，虎牙的厉害他刚刚已经体会过了，他很怕茉莉一不小心就把自己的乳头咬下来。  
“请。。请不要咬了”阿拉丁哽咽着说，兔子在发情时无法叫的很大声，他觉得自己的声音比蚊子还要小。但茉莉听见了，这一次她遵循了阿拉丁的祈求，她的舌头一路向下，从胸口舔到小腹到大腿内侧。她轻松的扛起了阿拉丁的腿，把交合处拉到眼前细细的看。  
阿拉丁徒劳的想要合上双腿，他不想让茉莉看到自己这幅样子，但是他的力气和茉莉比起来不值一提。他的阴蒂开始充血变成红色，也胀大了很多倍。俩边的花瓣也充血打开，一开一合向外挤出了晶莹的润滑液。  
还没有被别人这样看过的阿拉丁觉得十分羞耻，他觉得失禁的自己配不上茉莉，他开始抽泣了，泪水在他的眼眶边打转，顺着泪沟流了下来。他没想到的是自己的狼狈更加激发了茉莉体内的施虐欲，一瞬间他的腿被茉莉一只手压倒头的俩侧，茉莉直接就伸出了2根手指搅动着内穴。  
阿拉丁感觉到了从来没有体验过的快感，明明是自己被侵犯了却还想要更多。他急不可耐的扭了扭腰。茉莉接到了阿拉丁的示意，解开了自己的裤子，一个庞然巨物出现在阿拉丁眼前。Alpha和老虎血统的加成让她比阿拉丁大了很多，阿拉丁内心打了一个寒颤。“如果这个进来。。自己会坏掉的！”  
茉莉一鼓作气的把自己的欲望往阿拉丁的内穴里面塞，第一次被开发的内壁没有完全放松，拒绝庞然大物的侵犯。但茉莉管不了这么多，她双手握住阿拉丁的细腰，就像是把一个钉子打入木板那样狠狠的一插到底。  
“啊！” 阿拉丁发出短暂的尖叫，疼痛让他突破了原有的生理限制，他忍不住叫了出来。他感觉自己被一分为二，这比被贾方折磨时要更加痛苦。Omega的前面软了下去，他的内壁传来痛感，一定是因为茉莉的粗暴而流血了。  
这一声尖叫也让茉莉短暂的重回理智，她抱歉般的在阿拉丁的脸颊边吻了一下，停止了运动，让自己的小兔子适应自己。她也开始玩弄阿拉丁的阴茎，让它重新充血立起来。  
但被交配欲支配的茉莉很快就受不了身下人的温暖湿润的小洞的诱惑，开始了小幅度的抽插。一只手挑逗着阿拉丁的前面，这场性事终于正式开始了。  
阿拉丁张着嘴却一句话也说不出来，他的眼睛被泪水蒙住了，前面的快感和小洞的快感累计起来，让他不知所措。有时候过分的快感就是痛苦的折磨。  
很快阿拉丁就要缴械投降了，他感到自己已经达到了极限，但这个时候茉莉突然用丝带绑住阿拉丁的前端，她低沉的声音让阿拉丁不自觉的收缩自己的甬道“靠前面你只能高潮几次，但后面你可以高潮一个晚上。”  
阿拉丁的眼睛里充满了情欲，但更多的是恐惧，被身下的钢棍操弄一个晚上，他的腿可能就再也合不上了。想要射出来的欲望让他的小腹疼痛。茉莉向他的生殖腔的入口发动了进攻。他看到自己的肚子上面隆起了茉莉的形状，这个可怕的景象让他停止不住的发抖。  
Omega的生殖腔，或者是子宫，是Omega身体里面最敏感的存在。茉莉因为缺乏技巧，让阿拉丁承受了更多的痛楚，他的五脏六腑都在捅，他想要干呕，却吐不出来。终于处子的子宫被打开，茉莉狠狠的撞向阿拉丁的生殖腔，同时也把阿拉丁翻了身，让他跪倒面对床，这个突如其来的刺激让阿拉丁陷入了无声的哀嚎，他的眉毛紧紧拧在一起，泪水流的更多了，像是断了线的珍珠砸在床上。但是阿拉丁叫不出来，茉莉也看不到他的表情，他连传达拒绝的含义都表达不到。一定是因为被自己恶心到了，茉莉才会对自己这么粗暴，阿拉丁在内心哀嚎，但他同时也有些窃喜，他的alpha并没有嫌弃自己的身体。下次要把自己清理好，这是阿拉丁唯一的想法，但他并不知道的是分泌润滑液是Omega的保护措施之一，茉莉的凶狠来自于她的猛虎本性。  
茉莉大艹大弄着，撞在阿拉丁的屁股上啪啪作响，阿拉丁的双腿无力支撑，她就用手环住阿拉丁的腰，不停的改变角度来刺激阿拉丁的子宫。  
“我听说兔子能一年生六次，你一年可以给我生多少个孩子？”茉莉一边发力，一边调戏着阿拉丁。可惜的是她在阅读兔子的生理知识时因为下半身过于兴奋而漏掉了兔子在发情期很少能说话这一点。没有听见Omega的回应，她感觉自己被故意忽视了，恼羞成怒之下加大了自己的打桩速度，又伸出手啪的一声给阿拉丁的丰臀给来了一巴掌，阿拉丁的屁股和尾巴一起抖动，红印子立刻浮现在了阿拉丁的双丘上。  
阿拉丁真的是有苦说不出，他后悔自己因为害羞没有及时和茉莉说今晚房事的细节，只能被动的承受着茉莉的打击，他的阴茎和阴蒂都硬的发疼，感觉自己的子宫感觉被撞出了新的形状。  
毕竟是第一次，茉莉也坚持不了很久，她再一次拽起阿拉丁的头发，强迫他往后仰。阿拉丁脆弱的弧度让她想起了王宫中被暴雨击打的玫瑰花。茉莉的下半身在阿拉丁的子宫内成结，射精。她一把咬住了阿拉丁脖子后的腺体，一把把alpha的信息素注射进去，完成标记。  
初夜对于alpha可能是美好的，但对于物种力量悬殊的小兔子就不是了。阿拉丁再一次尖叫出声：他的子宫感觉已经被灌满，但是茉莉迟迟没有拔出来的意识，他的小腹鼓的像孕妇一样，后颈感觉疼的像被刀割了一块肉，alpha的侵略性的信息素要接过这个身体的一部分控制权，他的心砰砰直跳。他双腿胡乱蹬在床上想要逃离，但是结把他和茉莉固定在了一起。疲惫和痛苦让阿拉丁不想在继续下去，他的大脑为他做出了选择：他终于晕了过去。  
醒来时是已经是清晨了，太阳还未升起，但太空中已经开始泛白，外面只有小鸟的叫声，阿拉丁全身酸痛，尤其是自己的双腿中间和子宫，之前的痛苦还未完全离开，他想转身，却因为压到腰上的淤青而痛呼。身上多了很多咬痕和吻痕，看起来这场性事并没有因为阿拉丁的昏厥而结束。  
“你醒了？”茉莉被他的哀嚎声唤。，她已经恢复了正常，不像昨天那样这么有攻击欲。但阿拉丁知道有些事情已经永远改变了，被标记后的Omega会完全属于alpha，他的一切都会由自己的妻子掌控。  
茉莉起身下床，从桌子上拿了一个茶杯。她走过来在阿拉丁身后放了一个靠垫，把阿拉丁扶起来靠在垫子上，轻柔的腰要喂阿拉丁喝水，阿拉丁这才意识到自己口干舌燥。但他犹豫了一下，昨天茉莉的残暴是他没有见过的，他的内心对自己的君主仍有一丝恐惧。  
但茉莉很有耐心，她给了阿拉丁一个和从前一样的和善的微笑，阿拉丁这才敢喝茉莉递上来的茶。他小口小口的抿着，感受着清凉的快感。  
看到阿拉丁喝的差不多了，茉莉放下杯子，想要把阿拉丁打横抱起：“床单昨天弄脏了，你的身体也没有清洁，浴室的水已经放好了” 感受到双腿之间的黏腻，阿拉丁点了点头，顺从的让他的alpha把他抱起来。  
但阿拉丁突然感觉到自己的屁股被什么东西顶着，茉莉给了他一个坏笑，怀抱收的更紧了。阿拉丁这才想起来在进化中为了繁衍，不只有兔子有发情期，所有的生物都像人类一样，可以随时发情。他想哀求茉莉放他一马，但是被alpha诱导发情的小兔子无法说出话来，只能眼睁睁的看着茉莉抱着自己走向浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 后面还可以继续写浴室play 孕期 贾方回来ntr啦， 但不知道有没有时间了……等游戏下载时写的，我要去肝游戏了233


End file.
